Mercenaries: Desert of Fire
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: Everyone's favorite merc, Mittias Nilsson, is sent into the Middle East where World War III is quickly brewing. Please read and review
1. Sudden Drop Off

War has torn apart the Middle East for centuries. Whether it be Catholic crusaders coming to "liberate" the Holy Land or well meaning soldiers getting sent into battle by not-so-well meaning governments wanting to gain hold of the oil rich land. And it's only gotten worse. A small Middle Eastern country named Ledran discovered one of the largest oil deposited in world history under its soil, quickly becoming one of the richest nations in the world. The Middle East quickly found itself in another power struggle. Iran and Lebanon both tried to gain political control of the small nation, but met strong resistance from the Allied Nations, who has had a large interest in the small, now powerful country. Both groups postured and threatened, but didn't move.

Meanwhle, to the North, after decades of a dwindling economy, seemingly inept government officials, and constant infighting, Russia found itself on the brink of total collapse. It all changed one cold winter morning. After years of calling for a change in Russia's direction, General Dimitri Stadigov, an extremely popular, tactical leader, launched a military coup, capturing Moscow and many of Russia's key cities. With the support of a number of the country's top military officials and a large number of Russia's civilian population, Stadigov quickly seized control of Russia's government.

The Allied Nations publicly condemn Stadigov's takeover, throwing their support behind Russia's former leaders. In response, Stadigov publicly executed the former President and his cabinet on national television. Soon after, the Allied Nations voted sanctions against Russia, putting pressure of Russia economically. Stadigov quickly retaliates by signing peace agreements with Iran, Lebanon, and Pakistan, known as the United Arabic Coalition, putting incredible strains on the West's oil supply, creating an even greater need for Ledran to stay under the wing of the Allied Nations protection and security.

Early one morning, a spark finally ignited the explosion. A combined force of the UAC armies crossed the border into Ledran, taking several small border towns and villages within a matter of hours, plowing through the small Ledranese armed forces. From bases in Turkey and Iraq, the Allied Nations quickly responded, pouring troops into Ledran, escalating the conflict into an all out war. Russia slowly begins to place "military advisors" within Ledran, drawing the conflict closer and closer to becoming the next World War.

* * *

The modified C-17 cargo plane roared high in the sky, cutting through the cloudy night sky. The plane painted completely black, bare of any mark or number apart from a single insignia that was painted on the tail, an all white image of Pegasus, his wings out stretched, with two swords crossing underneath him.

Mittias Nilsson lay on the hood of the ExOps jeep sitting within the cargo plane's hold, heavy metal music playing in his earpiece loud enough to drown out the loud, dull hum of the four plane engines. The sudden shake of turbulence caused the plane the shake, the dome lights flickering slightly. The music in Mittias' earpiece suddenly cut out as a feminine voice came on.

You know you are entering Ledran airspace, correct?

"Yep."

You might want to get to a chair and buckle down. It is a war zone down there.

"Eh…"

Mittias sat up on the hood of the jeep, looking around the cargo plane. The cargo hold had been remodeled for the purposes of ExOps. Two tables with computers sat in the center of the plane's hold, while gun racks lined both sides of the cargo bay. The bay was big enough to hold two jeeps or one large vehicle. Mittias slid of the jeep hood and walked over to one of the tables, sitting at one of the computers.

I've got the new files loaded up on the network for you. This place is turning out to look worse than Korea.

Mittias let off a small chuckle.

"A war's a war…doesn't matter. I'll still get my pay day."

I hope so. This is a big one. The AN are definitely out to get the UAC's leader, General Adib Kuras.

Mittias grinned.

"What is it they call him? The Toad or the Gecko…or something?"

Uh…that would be the Desert Viper. Seems like he doesn't have a problem sacrificing a large number of men to take positions, even if it means having to kill a ton of civilians to do it.

"I hate it when they have nicknames…just means they think they're that much better than the other guys. Up until the bullet hits them in their head."

I'll take your wo--

Fiona was cut off as an explosion rocked the plane hard.

What was that?

Mittias pulled himself up from the floor of the cargo plane. Looking out one of the windows he saw that the left wing of the plane was on fire.

"Guess I should have put that seatbelt on."

The pilot's panicky voice came over the intercom.

"We've been hit!!! I don't think I can hold it!!!"

Calmly, Mittias pulled a parachute out from and overhead compartment and started strapping it on. The copilot and navigation officer ran down from the cockpit of the plane and hurriedly started trying to put parachutes on. Mittias walked to the back of the cargo plane and tore off the thin layer of nylon that covered the emergency release switch of the cargo door. Twisting the key and slamming down the lever, Mittias stepped back as the cargo door's hydraulic locks, released and a small explosive charge detonated, blowing the massive door from the plane. The pressure inside the plane suddenly dropped dramatically, causing the plane to jostle violently. Picking up an emergency pack from another compartment, pulled the cord on it, then threw it out the back of the plane, then jumped quickly behind it.

The air rushed past Mittias as he kept himself down. A streak suddenly shot past near Mittias. Turning back up to see the plane, Mittias saw the copilot and navigation officer start to jump from the cargo hold, but were suddenly caught in a fireball as the next surface to air missile slammed into the plane, erupting it into a massive fireball. Mittias spun back around and saw the timed parachute had gone off on the emergency pack, so he grabbed his own rip cord and pulled, coming to a sudden jarring stop as the parachute popped up above him, slowing him immediately. Mittias suddenly realized that Fiona's voice was yelling at him over the earpiece.

Mittias!!! Mittias!!! Are you there?!?

"Quit yelling…I can hear you."

Oh, thank God. I thought you might have gone down with the plane. Did anyone else make it out?

Mittias looked around the night sky, trying to spot another parachute.

"Nope."

Fiona stayed quiet as Mittias slowly floated down. Mittias landed on a sand dune, rolling forward to break his fall. Standing up, Mittias quickly unhooked the parachute while staying low. Looking around the dark desert night, Mittias quickly moved forward up a sand dune. In the distance he heard a roar, and stayed low to the sand as he reached the top of the dune. Reaching the top, Mittias watched as headlights cut through the dark. A parachute floated in the breeze as the jeep and two dirt bikes braked to a stop in front of it. The four UAC troops climbed from the vehicles, aiming their AK-47's at the parachute. Moving around the parachute, they pulled it back revealing the emergency pack that Mittias had thrown from the plane. Dropping their guns down, they moved to the pack, opening it and rummaging through it.

Mittias quickly moved up and over the dune, sliding his combat knife from the sheath at his back. He heard the four soldiers talking in Arabic as he snuck up behind. One of the men pulled a meal bag out from the pack, smiling, but his face immediately went blank as he saw Mittias moving up on them. Standing up behind one of the men, Mittias slammed his knife into the man's neck, and then tore it out, throwing it through the air and driving it into another soldier. Dropping the dead soldier, Mittias lifted the AK-47, opening up on the other two guards, dropping them to the sand dead.

"No one messes with my stuff."

Standing up, Mittias slung the rifle over his shoulder and moved to the pack. Tossing all the emergency supplies out, Mittias tore the bottom out and looked down at the weapons that were hidden there. Lifting a pair of grenades, he slid them onto his combat vest, and then pulled the pistol out, attaching its holster onto his thigh and sliding it in. Lifting another pack up, he slid that over his shoulder with the assualt rifle.

Did you make yourself a care package again?

Mittias just smiled as he walked over to one of the dirt bikes, climbing on top and kicking it started.

"So where's the AN Op-Center?"

Jukasa City, three miles to the north. There's a road a quarter mile to the east that leads right to it. I'd be careful through. This country is quickly becoming the Wild West.

Mittias just gunned the bike, spinning the back tire before catching traction and driving it to the east. Roaring around another dune, Mittias rolled out onto solid pavement, sliding to a stop. Looking to the east over the desert, Mittias saw the sun's rays suddenly peak up over the horizon. Pulling a pair of shades out from his vest pocket, he slowly slid them over his eyes.

Just got an email from Field General Irving White, he's waiting for you.

Moving the bike around, he lifted the front wheel off the ground as he pushed the throttled down. Wind zipped through his mohawk as Mittias guided the bike through the few cars that drove on the road. A number of bombed and burning wrecks sat along either side of the road as he drove into Jukasa, riding through the streets quickly. People moved around quickly, not wanting to be out in the open for too long in this violent environment. Sliding around another corner, Mittias rolled up to a roadblock. Two AN Humvees sat behind massive concrete walls, the soldiers in the turrets aiming their .50 cal machine guns aimed down the street. Four other soldiers stood around the roadblock their M-16's held loosely in their hands. Mittias slowly rolled up to the roadblock as one of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Sorry, sir. This is a restricted zone."

"Here to see General White."

The guards kept their eye on Mittias…mainly the weapons he carried.

"And may I ask who you are sir?"

"Ex-Ops."

"Well, I'll have to---Hey!!!"

The guard didn't even get to finish as Mittias gunned the bike, roaring through the roadblock and past the soldiers. The soldiers all turned, aiming their guns at him, but didn't get a chance to fire as Mittias swerved the bike through a grouping of AN vehicles. Mittias slid to a stop in front of the center tent of the compound, jumping off of his bike. Mittias moved towards the entrance of the tent, but soldiers suddenly swarmed around him, their guns aimed at his head.

"Freeze!"

Did you do something stupid already?

Mittias looked around the soldiers and grinned.

"Hey, cut this crap out!"

A big booming voice cut through the soldiers. Pushing through his men, General Irving White strode towards Mittias, a cigar clutched tightly in his mouth. The man looked like something out of a John Wayne movie. His camo uniform was dirty and wrinkled, an old Western revolver strapped under his right shoulder. Looking the mercenary up and down, White stepped forward, pulling the cigar from his mouth.

"You this Nilsson that Garret told me to look up?"

"Yep."

Turning around, White started to walk away.

"Well, come on."

Mittias walked behind him, smiling at the soldiers who stared at him. Walking into the tent, Mittias was suddenly sorrounded in chaos. Soldiers moved throughout the huge tent, moving from computer to computer, streaming the nonstop flow of data from all over the country into one point. A tech moved to White, handing him a sheet of paper before moving quickly back to a computer.

"Damn it. UAC armor is pushing toward Dubari. Red flag a message to the USS Lincoln. Get some air up and moving."

"Yes, sir."

White tossed the paper down onto a desk and tuned to Mittias who was rolling a quarter across his fingers.

"This country has turned into one giant mess. I've got the UAC pushing at me from the West, the Ledranese running away just as fast, and Russian 'advisors' popping up all over the map. Not to mention the fact that everyday I get another communication from the idiots in Washington wanting to hear that things are going just dandy even when I have artillery explosions going off all around me."

"War is hell."

White stared at Mittias, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pack. White tossed the card pack over to Mittias who caught it easily, flipping the top open and pulling the pack out.

"Got a whole mess of fellas for you. Take which ever ones you want, but the Aces are the majors."

Mittias flipped through the pack, glancing over the faces that were printed on the cards.

"I'm letting you run lose in this country. But, stay on track. The more favors you do for me, the more I'll do for you. I've gotten some information about one of the targets; I'll email it to you. Now get out of here."

White turned back to the chaos that surrounded him as Mittias slid the pack of cards into his vest and walked back out of the tent. Walking back over to his bike, he saw that the tires on it were both slashed. Mittias slowly cracked his knuckles and looked around. A group of three soldiers stood around a Humvee staring at him, laughing slightly. Mittias grinned and walked over to them. One of them quickly walked up to face him.

"You got a problem?"

Mittias just stared at him.

"Well?"

Mittias suddenly shot forward, slamming a punch across the soldier's jaw. The soldier dropped to the ground unconscious and the other two quickly ran at him. Dropping down, Mittias ducked under one soldier's punch, bringing his knee up and slamming it into the soldier's gut. The soldier doubled over in pain, and then dropped to the ground as Mittias slammed his elbow into the back of his head. The last soldier stared at Mittias, ready to attack. Mittias slowly walked towards him, then laughed as the soldier turned and bolted, running away.

"Loser."

Climbing into the Humvee, Mittias turned the vehicle on, dropping it into reverse and pulling it backwards, spinning it in a 180 turn, then slammed it into gear and drove off. Passing through the roadblock, Mittias lifted his PDA up, bringing up his email.

Glad you're making friends fast out there.

"I try."

Mittias tapped the email, opening it.

Looks like the 3 of Clubs has been sighted in an artillery convoy that's been wreaking havoc on General White's Operations Center.

"Sounds like fun."

Driving out of the city, Mittias spun the vehicle right, roaring off the road and driving through the sand of the desert.

I've gotten the latest satellite feeds. Looks like there are a few vehicles off to the South. There aren't any towns around, so I'm guessing that's where you need to head.

Mittias drove through the desert, opening the music file on his PDA and starting his music again, bobbing his head slowly.

Did you put music on your PDA?

Mittias stayed silent.

You know you're not supposed to do that.


	2. 3 of Clubs

Three jeeps tore through the desert, cutting a path in the sand as they moved into a small, flattened part of the desert floor. Four Russian-made 130 mm field artillery guns sat under camouflage netting, hiding them from any air attack. Crews moved quickly around each gun, loading, firing, adjusting the guns, then repeating the process. They would fire for more no than an hour, then displace, moving to a new location to rain their shells down on AN positions within Jukasa.

The small convoy of jeeps slid to a stop and Major Hassan Rahaman, known to the Allied Nations as the 3 of Clubs, climbed out of the middle jeep, his men quickly moving around him. Rahaman smoothed out his uniform, adjusting the UAC red beret on his head. Looking around, he began yelling at the artillery crews, ordering them to begin the disbursement.

A quarter mile away, Mittias laid on the crest of a sand dune, looking through a pair of binoculars he found in the Humvee he 'borrowed'. He quickly scanned through the troops that he saw. Total of twenty-five. Six bodyguards on Rahaman and four gun crews of five.

So how does it look?

"Eh…"

Mittias slid down the dune, pulling the AK-47 from his shoulder. Lifting the satchel he pulled from the emergency pack when he landed, he opened the flap, checking the connections of the three bricks of C4 within.

So any ideas?

"Kill them all."

I suppose that can work. But General White wants Rahaman alive for interrogation.

"Ok…kill all but one."

Rahaman looked on as his gun crews quickly collapsed the netting, rolling them up and placing them into trucks along with all of the unused artillery. Five more minutes and they would be rolling through the desert, always on the move to keep his guns from being hit by the annoying AN air power. Two of his bodyguards manned the heavy machine gun turrets on two of the jeeps, keeping an eye out for anyone who might try to surprise them. His radioman walked up, handing him a communicator.

"General Kuras, Major."

Rahaman took the com unit.

"General."

The voice over the unit was quiet and calm, but there was an air of violence deep within.

"Yes, General. The guns will be moving within moments……yes, sir……I understand, sir."

Handing the com unit back, he started barking orders again, yelling at his men to quicken their pace. He suddenly spun as the two men on the machine guns began to fire. An AN Humvee roared down from over a sand dune, driving straight at them, bullets tearing holes into it as it continued to roll. The Humvee slammed into one of Rahaman's jeeps, grinding to a stop. His men moved forward, their AK-47's firing into the vehicle. Running up, they tore the door off from the vehicle, but there was no one inside. One of his bodyguards looked into the rear of the vehicle and saw a small satchel. Grabbing it, he started to pull it out. Another soldier yelled at him to stop, but it was too late.

The explosion tore through the men, the Humvee erupting into a massive fireball that sent shrapnel tearing through anybody in its way. Rahaman dove down to the sand as his radioman was impaled through the chest by a long sliver of metal. Looking up from the sand, Rahaman saw that all three of his jeeps were in flames. A lot of his men were dead, but some were starting to move around, standing up from where they dove for cover. A man suddenly leapt from over a dune, the AK-47 in his hands firing off rounds.

Mittias ran over the dune, keeping the AK at his shoulder and moving with speed and precision. Four men stood from cover and started firing at him wildly, their shots kicking up sand around him, but Mittias calmly pulled the trigger on his rifle, dropping the men to the sand with three round bursts. Moving quickly behind one of the burning jeeps, Mittias slid to the edge, spinning around the corner and picking off three more men.

Rahaman saw the unknown man taking down his men easily and cursed, crawling over to try to get to cover. Mittias saw Rahaman crawling away and started to move at him, but a line of gunfire tore through the sand in front of him causing him to dive back behind the jeep. Pulling a grenade from his vest, he popped the pin and lobbed it up and over his cover. He heard the men yell something in Arabic, but were cut off as the grenade exploded tearing them to pieces. Dropping the empty clip from his rifle, Mittias slammed a new one home, then moved out from behind his cover.

Mittias moved over to the line of trucks against a sand dune, moving between them. Staying low, Mittias scanned under the trucks, then slowly moved forward. A soldier leapt down from the cab of a truck, knocking the rifle from his hands and shoving him back. The soldier pulled a knife and slashed at Mittias, but Mittias grabbed the soldier's wrist as it came at him, and then stepped forward, slamming his elbow across the man's face. The soldier stumbled back, and then jumped forward again. Mittias knocked the knife shot away from his body, then grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him backward and slamming him face first into the door of the truck. Mittias lifted the soldier, tossing him up and over his shoulder backwards. Mittias rolled over onto the soldier's back then grabbed him by the head and twisted, snapping the soldier's neck.

Mittias reached for his fallen rifle, but had to roll to the side, diving under one of the trucks as Rahaman appeared around the corner, firing his own AK-47 at him. Rahaman ran forward, firing wildly at where Mittias rolled under the truck. Diving down to the sand, Rahaman aimed under the truck, expecting to find Mittias there, but Mittias was nowhere to be seen. Standing back up, Rahaman pulled the empty clip from his rifle, and pushed a new one in while he moved out from the trucks.

Looking around, Rahaman saw that all of his men were dead. His jeeps continued to burn, black smoke pouring into the clear desert sky. He quickly moved towards another jeep that sat at the end of the line of trucks, hoping that the keys were there. He moved quickly, but his left knee suddenly exploded as a bullet impacted into it from behind. Rahaman screamed in pain as he dropped down to the sand. Rolling over, he aimed his rifle at Mittias, but Mittias fired his pistol again, putting a bullet into Rahaman's shoulder. Rahaman started to lift the rifle again, but Mittias stepped forward, kicking it out of his hand. Mittias spun around again, kicking Rahaman across the jaw and knocking him out. Sliding his pistol back into its holster, Mittias grabbed Rahaman by the ankle and dragged him out into the open, rolling him over and locking him into a pair of handcuffs.

So did you get him?

"Don't I always?"

Is he alive?

Mittias checked his pulse.

"Pretty much."

Pretty much?

"Yep."

Well, I'll alert General White. He's got a helicopter in high orbit near you. Pop smoke and they'll come pick you up.

Mittias reached into his vest pulling out a small silver canister, pulling its pin and tossing it into the sand. The smoke grenade suddenly popped, bright purple smoke spewing out from its bottom and billowing out into the air. Mittias stood with his boot planted into Rahaman's back as the distant sound of a helicopter's blades slowly echoed from through the air. A Black Hawk helicopter appeared over a sand dune moving towards Mittias. Ducking his head down from the sand kick up, Mittias grabbed Rahaman, lifting him easily up onto his shoulder. The chopper slowly dropped down, rocking as it landed on the sand. Moving forward, Mittias stayed low as the door to the Black Hawk slid open. Dropping Rahaman into the chopper, Mittias climbed in, sitting on the floor.

The chopper slowly vibrated as it began lifting up off the ground, rising into the sky. Mittias stared out the chopper door as the chopper circled around the artillery sight. The jeeps sat on fire on the ground and dead bodies littered the sand. He heard the pilot radio something over his headset, then leaned out from the door when he heard two more choppers. Two Apache attack helicopters roared out from the East, streaking over the desert. The rocket pods under their wings suddenly erupted with smoke, trails of gray streaking out and down to the desert floor. The rocket impacted into the artillery site, massive explosions erupting throughout it. The two attack choppers swung around, firing off another barrage of rockets. More plumes of fire and smoke erupted in the explosions. One truck body flew out from the site, caught in an explosion and landing in the sand near where the artillery site once was. Mittias slid the door of the Black Hawk shut, leaning back against the wall of the chopper.

_Just got an email you might be interested in. Seems that someone else found out that we have a presence in this country and have a need for our services, if you are interested._

"Who's the contractor?"

Burton Industries.

"Where?"

Tabali International Airport. Alister Burton has decided to come himself.

Mittias leaned up next to the pilot.

"Land."

"But--"

Mittias stared at him through his shades.

"Land."

The pilot glanced at the co-pilot for a minute, and then started dropping the chopper to the ground below. Mittias slid the door to the chopper open and leapt out of it while it was still five feet up from the sand. Landing on the sand, Mittias walked forward to an abandoned road, watching as the Black Hawk lifted back into the air, flying off towards Jukasa.

Well how are you going to get there now?

"I still have friends."

Pulling a satellite phone from his pocket, he quickly dialed a number held the phone up to his ear.

The cargo helicopter appeared over the horizon, a black crate being carried underneath it, swaying gently as the chopper cut through the air. Mittias stood on the road as it came to a hover over him. Giving a slight salute to the pilot, the crate suddenly disconnected from the chopper, slamming into the ground.

"Thanks for the favor, Josef."

Clicking the phone closed, Mittias moved to the crate.

The Russian Mob is out there?

Mittias smiled, pulling a latch on the crate. Stepping back, he watched as the walls of the crate collapsed down, revealing the black Ford Mustang convertible inside. Jumping into the car, Mittias turned the car on, revving the engine. Slamming down on the gas pedal, Mittias roared down the deserted road.


End file.
